From Taka To Scar
by hikari123
Summary: This story is about Scar's childhood and how he became bad and evil. Please read and REVIEW and no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**From Taka To Scar**

It was a beautiful day in the Pridelands, today we see every animal going to Priderock. Home to the King, this King has led the Pridelands for many years.  
This powerful and wise King's name is Ahadi. He was a golden brown lion with the thickest jet black mane, and he had piercing green eyes.  
Ahadi's Queen was named Uru, she had just given birth to two healthy and beautiful cubs.  
Ahadi walked over to his wife, who was gently licking her cubs clean.  
One of the cubs had golden brown fur, just like his father. The other cub had dark brown fur. Ahadi gently licked his wife. Uru loved both of her cubs.

**(Background music starts)**

**_From the day we arrive on the planet_**

**_And blinking, step into the sun._**

**_There's more to see then can ever be seen._**

**_More to do then can ever be done._**

The King then turned to see his old friend and pride shaman, walking up to the slope of Priderock.  
The prides shaman walked over to his friend, and the two old friends gave each other a hug.  
Then the shaman walked over to Queen Uru, who was laying down with her two cubs.  
The shaman then asked " Which cub was born first?"

Uru answered the shaman " The golden brown cub, we haven't thought of a name for him yet."

The shaman nodded to her and then cracked open the gourd.

**_There is far too much to take in here._**

**_More too find then can ever be found._**

**_But the sun rolling high_**

**_Though the sapphire sky,_**

**_Keeps great and small on the endless round.  
_**

**_It's the circle of life_**

**_And it moves us all._**

**_Through despair and hope._**

**_Through faith and love._**

**_Till we find our place_**

**_On the path unwinding,_**

**_In the circle,_**

**_The circle of life.  
_**

The shaman then dipped his finger into the gourd, and made a mark on the golden cubs forehead.  
Then he took the cub from Uru and carefully held him high over Priderock, for all the animals to see the future King of The Pridelands.  
The cubs brother would be next in line.

**_It's the circle of life_**

**_And it moves us all._**

**_Through despair and hope._**

**_Through faith and love._**

**_Till we find our place_**

**_On the path unwinding,_**

**_In the circle,_**

**_The circle of life._**

**_( Background music ends.)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_This story is about how Taka became Scar._**

**_I hope you like it._**

**_So, if you have any ideas on what should happen let me know._**

**_Please review but no flames, please_**

I would also like to thank my beta reader Nala162024 for helping me with the story thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

After the ceremony, the pride's Shaman put the cub and future King back into his mother's paws, then she licked him and his brother.  
The Shaman then looked at the two young cubs laying in between their mothers paws, then he asked, " What did you name them?"  
The Queen answered, " Mufasa which means King and Taka which means dirt or filth."  
The Shaman then nodded and left Priderock.

Ahadi walked over to his Queen and nuzzled her affectionately. Then he said " Oh, my Queen, you've made me the happiest lion ever."

The Queen smiled to her husband and he smiled back. The rest of the pride had either went hunting or went back to relaxing under the shade.  
One member of the pride walked over to the Queen, the member was Uru's best friend, Sarai.  
Sarai was a light tan colored lioness with a cream colored undercoat  
and the rim of her ears were black, her paws were also black. She also had the brightest blue eyes.  
She was a very kind lioness although you wouldn't want to get on her bad side. She also had a cub on the same night as Uru.

Ura said to Sarai, " Hello, Sarai, congratulations on your new cub."

Sarai replied " Same too you, Uru."

" I think our cubs will be great friends one day, what do you think Uru?" Sarai asked.

" I think you're right, Sarai. Your cub is beautiful just like her mother." Uru said to Sarai.

* * *

What should happen next, any ideas?

So what do you think of this chapter?

I would also like to thank Nala162024 for helping me with this story.

Please review. Thank you for reading. No flames, please.


	3. Chapter 3

A few months had pasted, and Mufasa, Taka, and all the other cubs in the  
pride were starting to grow bigger, but the weren't so big that they  
didn't have their cub spots. Mufasa had learned how to walk, while Taka was  
still learning how to walk.

Ahadi was watching the cubs play with each other, when Zuzu the Kings Advisor  
came up to him.

Zuzu said " A rogue lion and lioness are heading toward  
Priderock. "

Ahadi said " Bring them over."

" Yes, right away, your highness." Zazu said to the King.

Ahadi walked over to the edge of Priderock and saw the rogue lion and lioness  
coming. He saw that the rogue lion had the deepest shade of black mane, that  
was longer then his. The rouge lion also had light brown fur, a cream colored  
undercoat, and bright green eyes. The rogue lioness had a dark brown coat and  
dark red eyes.

Ahadi walked over to the unknown lion and lioness and Ahadi's brother,  
Onika came up beside him.

" Onika, my brother, have you seen these's lions before?" Ahadi asked  
his brother.

" No, I haven't seen them before, Ahadi." Onika answered his brother.

The two brothers look down at the strange lion and lioness who had just  
entered their lands. Onika growled at them, he didn't trust outsiders.  
Ahadi walked over to the rogue lion. The unknown lion and lioness bowed down  
to King Ahadi. Ahadi nodded at them.

The rogue lion said " My king, we have traveled here, hoping to find a  
suitable home."

" Who are you two?" Ahadi asked, the rogue lion.

" I am Safari and this is my wife, Kianga" Safari said to the King.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahadi rose to his paws and told the family that they could stay on one  
condition, that they didn't disturb any of the animals living in the  
Pridelands. Safari and his wife, Kianga agreed. Ahadi and Onika noticed that  
Kianga had a small cub beside her. They noticed that the cub a light brown  
coat, a small black tuft of hair for a mane, and bright green eyes. He looked  
just like his father.

Ahadi asked, " What is the young cubs name?"

Safari answered, " His name is Kanja, my King."

" Very well. You and your family will stay at Priderock." Ahadi said to  
Safari.

" Thank you, my King." Safari said.

After letting the rogues stay at Priderock, Ahadi noticed that Kianga was  
resting with the other lioness's, she was laying beside his Queen Uru. The Queen  
was glad to have some company.

Kianga said " Your cubs are beautiful."

Uru smiled at her.

Kianga loved cubs, especially her son, Kanja, who look just like his father,  
Safari.

Safari walked over to his wife and the Queen. When he got there, he bowed to  
the Queen. Ura smiled and said " You don't have to bow to me."

Safari said " Oh, but I must, especially to a Queen like you!"

* * *

I would like to thank my beta reader Nala162024 for helping me with this chapter.

So what should happen next any idea's?.

Please read and review and no flames please.


	5. Chapter 5

A few months had past in the Pridelands and all the cubs were now old enough  
to go and play with each other. However, that day, Mufasa couldn't go out  
and play with his brother or friends, because he was spending the day with his  
father, learning how to become a great King, like him, one day.

Back at Priderock, Taka had made friends with Kanja and the two were now  
playing.

" Hey, Taka, come and get me!" Kanja yelled to his best friend.

" Ha, here I come, Kanja!" Taka yelled after him.

The two cubs were playing tag, Kanja was laughing and giggling, as Take tried  
to catch him. The younger Prince was sure he would catch Kanja.

As, their mothers watched them, Kianga smiled as she watched her son, pounce  
on Taka, who tried to get him off, he playfully growled at Kanja, and finally  
got him off of him. Kanja tagged Taka once again, then the two cubs raced each  
other down Priderock, then they began to wrestle each other. Safari watched  
his son play with the younger Prince.

* * *

Ok sorry it's short so what should happen next any idea's?.

So any idea's?.

please read and review and no flames please.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile in a jungle a few miles away from the Pridelands, lived a small  
pride of rouges. The leader of the pride of rouges was tall, well muscled, had  
a black and brown mane, with a dark burnt orange coat. He also had bright  
green eyes, and a light cream undercoat. The male's name is Runako and his  
pride had been at war with the Grassland Pride for quite sometime now.

" Runako, sir, we can't keep running like this." said a grayish black  
furred lioness with bright red eyes.

" I know that, Kya." Runako said, then he growled at the lioness.

" Sir, Runako, Chika is back." said another lioness, only she had black  
fur with a pure white undercoat, she also had reddish brown eyes.

" Perfect, does she have good news, Anuli?" Runako asked the lioness.

Anuli then told Runako that Chika said that the Pridelanders might be able to  
help, them in the war against The Grassland Pride, Runako didn't seem to  
like the idea. He and Ahadi weren't really good friends with each other, in  
fact he had a crush on Uru and Ahadi stole her from him, so he had a grudge  
against him up until the time that he met Safiya who was very beautiful.

" I will not ask Ahadi's pride to help us! Runako said, then he growled  
at Anuli.

" But sir, we can't win this war, we will surely die!" Anuli yelled to  
Runako.

" Don't you ever talk back to me again, Anuli!" Runako yelled after he  
slapped her across the face with his paw.

* * *

Ok, sorry it's a little short.

What do you think of Runako?

Runako is Sarafina's father.

Any ideas for the next chapter?

Please review but flames are not allowed.


End file.
